The Girl Who Made It Back
by amethystsea
Summary: Deadliest Catch. Second in the 'The Girl Who. . .' trilogy. Sioux makes it back to Johnathan and Andy Hillstrand, and the crew of the Time Bandit. Now she's 'Going Fishin' for real. With Sioux back, will the unions of blood and bond bend, break, or heal
1. Chapter 1

_Well here we go folks! Book One 'The Girl Who Got Away' just gushed out of my mind and fingers like a string of pots brimming with huge, clean crab. This one was a tough birth. As always, your reviews and encouragement will be the lash that keeps me going forward with this yarn! _

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan<span>

He was running the boat into Dutch for the off load scheduled for 3 a.m. It had been a miserable trip. Hell, it had been a miserable season. Crab were damn hard to find for the whole fleet, and the weather was the worst in he'd seen 20 years. So it was now the middle of November and every boat was still out. He still had at least two more trips to make to fill their King Crab quota. At this point making it home for Thanksgiving was lookin' like a close call. The engineer/cook he had scrounged up to replace Sioux sucked, particularly as a cook. So the crew was testy and referred to him as 'Can't-Cook'.

And everyone, except the new fool, was depressed in one way or another. Josh was worried about Jake and was torn between trying to save him, or letting him hit bottom. Mike, Scott, and Eddie tried to lift spirits but they could be caught silently staring off into the horizon when they thought no one was looking. Andy felt bad about how he had reacted to the news of Sioux's past, and regretted nearly killing him, so he was mostly quiet and focused on deck bossing without his usual humor and charisma.

Todd Stanley and his camera man were beside themselves. The jolly, happy-go-lucky, wise-crackin' Time Bandit Bad Boy crew were flat and no one was talking on or off the camera about what was going on. The 'story' was sucking big-time, and Todd was pleading with him to a least pull one his patented pranks. Johnathan felt bad for Todd, but couldn't tell him what had sucked all the mojo off the boat.

As Captain, the morale of the crew was in the end his responsibility, but he was just weary; mentally, emotionally, and physically, frustrated, and worried sick about Sioux. He had been able to reach her only twice and the conversation lasted about a minute. She assured him she was making progress on erasing her past and herself, but was running into a few 'challenges'. She spoke barely above a whisper, and refused to tell him where she was, only that she was in no danger and she loved him. He didn't believe her. . .about the danger part.

Andy

He lay in his bunk miserable and aching with a heat pads on his knee, lower back, and shoulder. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this bad in his body and soul. He only prayed, his notes and fox talisman had convinced Sioux he wanted her to come back. Back to Johnathan _and_ him.

Truth was it had been he, not she, who had really killed them. He wasn't making excuses, but the tale Johnathan told him that night erupted a volcano of stuff he hadn't even been aware had been simmering for a long time. He had always dreaded something like this would happen, had been since they were kids. He was attached to Johnathan in a way that was probably not healthy, too enmeshed Sabrina always said. But for as long as he could remember he had an irrational fear that one day Johnathan would destroy them both; whether through some crazy dangerous stunt, impulsive stupidity, or his untimely death. But he never saw love rolling in like a perfect storm to take them out.

Why hadn't they just kept her shit to themselves? Or just fuckin' lied to him? Why lay it at his feet? What were they looking for? Absolution? Enlist him in some caper? Have him fix it? Johnathan had never once told him it would be his fault if anything happened to Sioux on her quest to erase her past. He wished he would and just kick his ass. Johnathan's love for Sioux was childlike, simple and true, agape. . .unconditional. His love for her to his surprise, turned out to have a litany of conditions that boiled down to; clean your shit up or be banished into the abyss of memory and myth.

Johnathan had called it like it was. Why the hell had Sioux thrown his and her lives and happiness like a Hail Mary pass to his hands? And he had fumbled the ball. . . badly. Deep down he knew he had done the dirty job that someone had to do for both their sakes, it just sucked that shit like this always landed on his plate. No mid-life wild, crazy, romantic chapter for rock-steady Andy. Just more of his usual role of. . . the Axe Man that cometh.

Johnathan's hoarse and tired voice over the intercom announced they were a half hour from Dutch and for everybody to get their sorry asses up and get ready for the off-load. Andy groaned.

Sioux

She had called the processor to confirm the Time Bandit's delivery date in Dutch and she was praying she could make it before they went out again. The weather sucked and her connecting flight to Dutch was cancelled twice. Finally she landed and caught a ride to the docks. She leapt out with her bags just in time to see the Time Bandit pull away.

So close, God she was so close to him. She had not come so far, been through so much, to have missed him by minutes. She scooped the dock, measured distances, dropped her bags and ran. She literally ran to her life towards the departing Time Bandit.

The Northwestern had come in an hour ago and was waiting for their off-load. Sig, sitting in the Captain's chair was adding up his catch and happened to look up just in time to see a small figure running like the wind, long black hair streaming and immediately knew it was Sioux. He looked back at the Time Bandit that was heading out. He quickly got on the side band.

'Time Bandit! Johnathan! Time Bandit STOP! Reverse back towards the dock. Do you read me, Johnathan! Reverse NOW!'

Johanthan didn't know what Sig was talking about but did as he urged, and threw the gears in reverse and got on the side band. Andy had heard Sig's urgent call and quickly headed to the wheel house.

Johnathan replied to Sig. 'Time Bandit to Northwestern. Got you Sig. Reversing, What's the problem?'

Sig exhaled. 'Look out your starboard window dude.' Johnathan hung up and looked. Someone was running down the dock towards the boat fast. The figure was hauling ass, long black hair streaming in the wind. No it couldn't be?

'Andy!' He hollered, 'Take the wheel!'

Andy at his side in an instant.

'What's wrong? What's going on?'

Johnathan got out the chair and hustled out the back door, down the stairs shouting.

'Keep her in reverse! Get to the dock!'

Johnathan & Sioux 

Sioux was gaining. It looked like the boat was returning to the dock but she couldn't stop herself, she ran like demons fresh out of hell were after her. She saw Johnathan rush out on the deck. Her life! The boat was about eight feet from the dock. Andy was struggling against the roll to bring the boat safely closer to the dock.

Johanthan stood in front of a pot close to the rail. She wasn't slowing down and was approaching the two foot high piling at the edge of the dock. He could see the fierce intent on her face. In an instant he knew she was gonna jump. Before he could yell for her not to, she leapt onto the piling, pushed off, and launched herself at him.

It seemed like she was suspended in the air between the dock and the boat forever. He braced himself and every fiber of his being, his arms ready to catch her. His life! She crashed into him. He managed to stay on his feet as he fell back into the pot. And held her tight.

With both shaking hands he smoothed her hair from her face and drank her in. There were fading bruises on both checks and a healing cut on her forehead. Her mouth looked as if it had been strained for a long time. He patted her shoulders and arms just to reassure himself she was solid and not a ghost or hallucination. Reassured, he kissed her forehead long and hard.

His voice was hoarse and broken as he ran his hands over her healing face as she grinned at him as tears fell freely down her face.

'You wild, crazy girl.' 'Where have you been? Who hurt you?' 'Stop doing crazy shit Sioux. You're killing me!'

He grasped her as close as he could, buried his face in her hair and drank in the intoxicating smell of her, and wasn't ashamed in the least as his eyes overflowed. He captured her mouth, slowly dipped her, and drank in the life of her with relief, their combined tears salting his kiss.

It was if time stood still for the two, there was no world for them outside of the closeness of their bodies, feeding hungrily from the healing embrace and kiss, as if they had been starving, close to death, as all hell broke loose around them as cheers and fireworks erupted from the Time Bandit and Northwestern.

Sioux had made it back.

* * *

><p><em>My plea for<em> inspiration. . .

_From Metallica - Fuel_

_Give me fuel,_  
><em>Give me fire,<em>  
><em>Give me that which I desire,<em>  
><em>Ooh!<em>  
><em>(SHHHHAH!)<em>

_Yeah!_  
><em>Turn on, I see red<em>  
><em>Adrenaline crash and crack my head<em>  
><em>Nitro junkie, paint me dead<em>  
><em>And I see red<em>

_One hundred plus through black and white_  
><em>War horse, warhead<em>  
><em>Fuck 'em man, white knuckle tight<em>  
><em>Through black and white<em>

_Ooh, I burn,_  
><em>Fuel is pumping engines,<em>  
><em>Burning hard, loose and clean<em>

_And I burn,_  
><em>Churning my direction,<em>  
><em>Quench my thirst with gasoline<em>

_So give me fuel,_  
><em>Give me fire,<em>  
><em>Give me that which I desire<em>

_Yeah!_

_Turn on beyond the bone_  
><em>Swallow future, spit out home,<em>  
><em>Burn your face upon the chrome<em>  
><em>Yeah, oh yeah!<em>

_Take the corner, join the crash_  
><em>Headlights, headlines,<em>  
><em>Another junkie lives too fast<em>  
><em>Yeah, lives way too fast<em>  
><em>Yeah, lives way too fast, (fast) fast,<em>  
><em>(fast) fast, (fast) fast woah<em>

_Ooh, on I burn,_  
><em>Fuel is pumping engines,<em>  
><em>Burning hard loose and clean<em>

_And on I burn,_  
><em>Churning my direction,<em>  
><em>Quench my thirst with gasoline<em>

_So, give me fuel_  
><em>Give me fire,<em>  
><em>Give me that which I desire,<em>  
><em>Ooh yeah!<em>

_White knuckle tight!_

_Give me fuel_  
><em>Give me fire<em>  
><em>My desire<em>

_Ooh, on I burn,_  
><em>Fuel is pumping engines,<em>  
><em>Burning hard, loose and clean<em>  
><em>And on and on,<em>  
><em>Churning my direction,<em>  
><em>Quench my thirst with gasoline<em>

_Give me fuel,_  
><em>Give me fire,<em>  
><em>Give me that which I desire,<em>  
><em>Ooh<em>

_Oh I burn!_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Time Bandit crew greet Sioux. Andy has to face hard truth. . ._

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan<span>

He watched over her as she slept in his bed. Andy had taken the wheel for the steam back to the four strings he had set out 24 hours earlier, and they would reach the first string in about an hour. He prayed he had dialed into the crab and could get the boat filled quickly, off-load, go back for a final trip, and get Sioux the fuck up out of here.

In his mind, he ran through the past seven hours.

When they had finally came up for air from the embrace on the deck that seemed to have lasted forever, and comprehended the pandemonium around them, Sioux had dramatically raised her arms, grimaced and executed a deep curtsey worthy of a opera diva curtain call, for the Northwestern and the Time Bandit crews to a thunderous ovation.

After the crew had secured the boat to the dock, Eddie was the first to greet her. He grabbed her and swung her around.

'Damn girl! You sure know how to make an entrance!' He gave Johnathan a nod, jumped on to the deck, and took off to fetch her gear.

Mike looked to Johnathan for permission, which he silently granted and noted how Sioux melted into Mike's embrace.

'Sioux' Mike began his voice husky with emotion. 'You're a sight for my sore starving eyes.'

Sioux looked up at him, reached up, cupped his face and wasn't surprised as hot tears sprang. Mike. The first friend she made on the Time Bandit. He would always hold a special place in her heart. She laid her head on his chest and whispered.

'I really missed you baby, and I believe I owe you a cherry cheesecake.'

He hugged her tighter.

'That you do Sioux. . .that you do.'

Next was Josh Harris who shyly accepted her warm hug. She held his face, searched his wounded, dark eyes and smiled with affection.

'How you makin' it baby?'

Josh was surprised at the emotion that flooded him as she held his eyes. He fought back tears that threaded to overwhelm him, and smiled bravely.

'Yo Sioux, bad-ass entrance! You finally gonna get to doing some boat wenching up in here or what?'

Sioux gave him a playful shove.

'Again I say. . .bite me.'

Scotty was the last of the crew to welcome her back. Johnathan almost lost it when Sioux gathered Scotty in her arms, rocked him, and whispered something in his ear he couldn't hear, but could see the emotion on his son's face.

'Hey baby, son of my heart. How you doing? How they doing?'

Scotty answered her truthfully.

'Not so good Sioux. . .but you're back, and I hoping it's gonna be O.K. now.'

She winked and gave him a confident smile.

'Gonna do my best baby, but I'll need your help.'

Scotty sighed with relief. 'I got your back Sioux.'

Sioux then noticed some dude she didn't know close to the forepeak entrance just as Andy's voice boomed over the deck hailer.

'Hey Can't-Cook! You're fired asshole! Get the fuck off this boat!'

Andy. Johnahan and Sioux had traded resigned looks as they went inside.

Andy

He slumped back into the Captain chair. She had made it back! Finally he exhaled the aching breaths he had been holding for weeks. He didn't want to know the gory particulars. Didn't want a detailed report. Her return was proof enough for him that she had taken care of what she needed to take care of. He hoped he and she were one of a kind in this regard. They took care of business. . .especially when it concerned Johnathan.

Johnathan

When they got to the galley, Sioux was aghast at the mess and disarray that greeted her.

'Good Lord, what the hell!'

Johnathan tried to sooth her. 'You just heard Andy fire the fool. This is the big reason why.'

As she bent over to pick up a sheet pan from the floor, her jacket rode up and Johnathan spied a wide expanse of scrapes and bruises above and below her waist that told him she had been thrown or dragged not long ago.

He took her arm. 'Ah, Sioux we need to talk.' and lead her to his cabin.

Of course it was a frat-house lookin' mess. She just shook her head and instinctively started to pick up strewn clothes. Johnathna took her arm and stopped her.

'Strip.' He demanded.

She was caught off-guard. 'What?'

He started to unzip and shrug off her jacket.

'You heard me.' He was grim.

Shit! Sioux batted him away.

'Get off me! What's wrong with you!'

He leaned in close, his deep dark eyes fierce and fixed, his voice low and slow.

'There's nothing wrong with me, but there's something very wrong with you and I'm gonna get a good look, hear me. Now you can _disrobe_ or I'm gonna rip those clothes off you. What's it gonna be?'

She knew he had her stone cold to rights. Shit!

He handed her a towel.

'I'll be right back and this better be the only thing you're wearing when I return.'

Johnathan grimly went to get the medical kit. He stopped in the wheelhouse to dig through it and to ask Andy where stuff was.

Andy watched Johnathan pawing through his well organized supplies.

'Whoa! What's the matter? What do you need?'

Johnathan face was closed and strained.

'I don't know but she's hurt, scrapes, bruises, I don't know what else. Shit my hands are shakin' so bad. . .'

Andy rose to his feet. 'Bro, you take the wheel and let me check her out.'

Andy was the boat Doc and had patched him, and each and every one of the crew more than once.

'I don't know if she'll let you touch her.' He admitted truthfully.

'Let's just see. If not we'll figure something else out, O.K? '

Johnathan nodded dumbly. Andy patted his brother on the shoulder, grabbed the medical kit and headed to their cabin.

Andy

He took a deep breath, opened the door, and set the kit on his bed.

'Hey Sioux.' He said softly.

She stood in the bathroom, both hands clutching the towel that wrapped her, staring into the mirror over the sink. She started when she saw him in the mirror behind her.

Andy raised his hands.

'Spare me My Queen'

She stared at him in the mirror, shrugged, shook her head, and whispered ruefully .

'Yeah. . .some Queen alright.'

He struggled to keep his face from showing his distress. She was a mass of scrapes and bruises of various degrees of healing from head to toe. He slowly came closer and gathered her hair in his hands, softly combed it with his fingers, murmuring how sorry he was, his eyes never leaving hers in the mirror reflection. They never spoke a word as he stroked her hair and they silently watched tears wash each other's face.

Johnathan

After what seemed like forever, Andy came out. The weather had picked up and Johnathan was focused on driving the boat through ever increasing waves. He looked over.

'How is she?'

Andy came over and cuffed him roughly on the head.

'No serious stuff. Cuts, bruises, scrapes. Most are healing O.K. Tended to a few on her back she couldn't get to. Gave her a pain killer and she's knocking out. But we'll keep an eye on her for the next day or two.'

Johnathan reached over and grabbed Andy's arm.

'Thanks, I. . .you know. . .'

Andy cut him off because he knew what Johnathan could not articulate.

'Yeah I know. Get your ass up. I'll get us to your 'Had better be some muthafuckin' crab in them fuckin' pots string.'

And Johnathan watched over her until they arrived at the string.

Andy 

As he approached Johnathan's string, he re-played his reconcilation with Sioux with wonder, understanding, and firm resolve. He could and would put his feelings in a pot, launch it into the abyss, sail away, and go on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Did You Ever Love Somebody" - Meatloaf<strong>_

_Did you ever love somebody  
>So much that the earth moved<br>Did you ever love somebody  
>Even though it hurt to<br>Did you ever love somebody  
>Nothin' else your heart could do<br>Did you ever love somebody  
>Who never knew<br>Did you ever lay your head down  
>On the shoulder of a good friend<br>And then had to look away somehow  
>Had to hide the way you felt for them<br>Have you ever prayed the day would come  
>You'd hear them say they'd feel it too<br>Have you ever loved somebody  
>Who never knew<br>And if  
>You did<br>Well you know I'd understand  
>I could<br>I would  
>More than anybody can<br>Did you ever love somebody  
>So much that the earth moved<br>Did you ever love somebody  
>Even though it hurt to<br>Did you ever love somebody  
>Nothin' else your heart could do<br>Did you ever love somebody  
>Like I love you<br>Like I love you_

* * *

><p><em>And no, there ain't gonna be no love triangle going on up in this here yarn.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_We're finally King Crab fishin. . .Sioux has a secret admirer. . ._

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

She woke to the boat pitching violently, shouts and screams, and froze. Were they sinking? Were they all dying? No, she relaxed the shouts were not panicked but excited, real excited. She smiled. It appeared there was crab fishing going on and it sounded like it was going well. She stretched and took in her surroundings. She was in Johnathan's bed, in one of his tees, still a mess of cuts, bruises and scrapes but feeling better. Her feeling of well being had more to do with her spirit than body. Last night as she surrendered to Andy's gentle touch and soothing care, the final knots in her spirit loosened and at long last she felt truly free. No words were spoken, none were needed, she and he would never speak of their one and only sacred kiss of reconciliation. She spied her gear, gingerly got up, dressed and lurched her way to the wheelhouse.

The scene before her was something out of Dante's inferno, if the inferno was a crab fishing operation in full force battling a viciously raging Bering Sea for her bounty. . .with the bitch fighting back hard. Johnathan was on his feet wrestling the controls, shouting on the hailer for the crew to watch for a huge wave rolling up on the starboard side. The deck was awash with sodium lighting that gave the scene an eerie hellish quality. Sioux could see one of small orange figures held a camera and was fearlessly filming a pot brimming with crab the men were wrestling into the launcher. What struck her heart was how small every man on the deck looked against the back drop of the bitch's endless maelstrom that threatened to suck everyone of them into her vortex at any second. Her men.

'Hey, I'm Todd.' She started as a bearded man she hadn't noticed kneeling on the floor filming Johnathan spoke.

'And you're not here. Don't worry, I'm real good at my job and trust me, you are not here.'

He briefly took his eye away from the viewfinder and smiled. So this was who the man was she had seen with Johnathan weeks ago. Johnathan and Andy trusted him and that was good enough for her.

'Thanks Todd, I'm Sioux and it's good to meet you. Let me know when would be a good time for me to have a quick word with Johnathan.'

Todd straighten and headed away. 'Now is cool. I've got some good stuff. Take all the time you need.'

Johnathan appeared not to have heard her conversation with Todd or even to be aware of her presence he was so focused. She took him in, in his element. His right hand gripped the throttle, his left clutched the hailer as he shouted out warnings and hoots when another brimming pot came aboard.

'Crab legs boys, we got crab legs! Whooohoo!'

She slid close to him and touch his arm.

'Sioux! We're pulling an average 60 crab a pot! This string is awesome! Heads up guys! Nasty one coming up over the bow!'

He grabbed her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

'How you felling baby?'

She stared out the window. 'Oh, I'm good. How long have they been out? When will they come in for a break? For how long? Long enough for a meal? How's the boat running? Hydraulics O.K.?'

Johnathan shook his head and chuckled. 'All business I see. So I guess a quickie is out of the question.'

She gave him a sour look.

Back on the hailer. 'How many in that pot Andy?' Andy signed 6-5.

'Whooohoooo!' He scribbled the count on his tally.

'O.K. Seriously, we're setting back on this string that'll take us about three hours, then it's a short steam little over a half hour to the next for 25 pots, if that one is as good as this one, which I think it will be, we'll set back and then head up to the next string about three hours of nap time away.'

Sioux calculated. 'Got it. I'll get something ready to eat for the half hour steam.'

Turned and paused. 'Oh, and hot stuff, just keep that dirty mind of yours on fishin' and keeping our boys safe.'

He grinned back at her. 'Yes ma'am. Oh, I almost forgot, your gear is where you and it are staying. . .with me. Non- negotiable. Andy already moved his stuff.'

Sioux just shrugged and headed to the galley. What the hell, the jig was up anyway. Sioux held on to the counter as the boat pitched and rose, surveyed the disaster in the galley, sighed and got to work.

The Crew

Spirits were high as the crew piled in stripping off anything that was wet, grabbing dry gear and headed to the galley. Where a paradise of delicious smells, and complete order wrestled from chaos, greeted them. As they helped themselves to coffee, milk, or juice, Sioux pulled out a large pan that had been warming in the oven piled high with foil wrapped packages. She had prepared three types of skillet grilled burritos. As the crew crowded around her she pointed out.

'All are breakfast burritos with fried potatoes, onions and eggs. These have sausage and bacon, those are steak, and the rest are pork chop. ' And quickly ducked out of the way as they fell on the pan like a pack of starving wolves. Andy tossed her a steak burrito. 'Johnathan will want one of these.'

'Where's the catsup?' Mike said with his mouth very full of sausage and bacon heaven.

'Behind you. . . and hot sauce too. Andy toss me a steak for Todd.' She replied as she prepared to take Johnathan and Todd food and coffee.

Scotty was moaning over his pork chop burrito and promised. 'If I ever see Can't-Cook again I'm gonna kick his ass!' All agreed.

Sioux shooed Eddie out of her way and pulled another tray out of the oven. This one was piled with apple fritters. She reached over Josh, grabbed the shaker with the confectioners' sugar and dusted the lot. She turned to catch them all chewing and staring at her.

'What?'

Her hair was caught up in a high knot, a bruise or scrap peeked out from the neck of her sweater or from the sleeves she had pushed up.

'Where'd ya vacation Sioux, Afghanistan?' Eddie drawled.

'Might as well have.' She muttered.

Then smiled brightly. 'Clumsy happens. Eat!'

She started to lift Johnathan and Todd's tray.

'Let me give you a hand.' Mike grabbed the tray, she took the two mugs of coffee, and he warned over his shoulder.

'There had better be fritters left when I get back or somebody's going overboard in a pot! I'm serious.!' And hurried to the wheelhouse.

* * *

><p>The cameraman stood at the back of the group chewing silently his features shadowed under a hoodie. He hadn't taken his eyes off Sioux. He didn't know exactly why he had been threatened within an inch of his professional life to completely ignore her and never get so much as a centimeter of her on tape. Something about a crazy ex. By the looks of her, the ex was no joke. She was the sexiest woman he's seen in a long time, the bruises and scrapes turned him on, and he was determined he was gonna to hit that, or die tryin'.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Shit happens on a crab boat in the middle of the Bering Sea, even to the Captains. Don't hate on Todd Stanley's stream of consciousness. . .meant to reflect the random thoughts of a consummate professional doing his job. . .getting the story. _

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

They were grinding on good numbers and the crew and Johnathan never let up. At least the weather was cooperating. It was all she could do to keep their bodies nourished and the engine purring. She didn't think anyone, except her had more than a few catnaps over the past 72 hours and they were all looking hollow-eyed.

Everyone blamed Can't-Cook for the bug that was going around, and the 'tough guys' who caught it just worked through it. If the next string proved as fruitful as the last one, they were looking forward to some rest on the steam back to Dutch with the tanks full.

Johnathan refused to allow her work the same hours as the crew and they had argued furiously in their stateroom during one of his infrequent breaks at 4 o'clock in morning, when Andy took the chair for the steam to the next string. Johnathan was pissed.

'I am NOT letting you run yourself into the ground and that's final! You're doing too much as it is. What the hell were you doing out on deck?'

'Ah, duh? Sorting crab?' She replied sarcastically. 'Pot come up, crab get sorted. Wadda ya think I was doing?'

'You look like you're losing weight, and you're lookin' kinda hagg. . . well you look tired.' He tried to reason.

She was getting heated. 'Since when did crab fishin' become a freakin' beauty contest? For your information everybody looks like hell including you. When's the last time you got more than a couple of hours of sleep this trip?'

'I'm used to it, you're not.' He retorted.

Her eyes narrowed, 'One more time for the permanent record, you don't know shit-diddley about what I'm used to.'

Johnathan fell back on the bed in exhaustion and frustration. 'I must have been crazy to take you out on this trip.'

And wearily ran a hand over his face. He hadn't said anything, but he hadn't been feeling so hot since yesterday. Sioux tried to jolly him out his cranky mood. She laid her head on his shoulder, rubbed his chest under his 'Bering Sea Special Forces' tee and soothed.

'By your own confession, fishin' royally sucked before I got here, right?'

'True.' He sighed.

'And the crew was half-starving and dispirited, right?'

'True.' He mumbled as her closeness and voice started to lull him into unconsciousness. He fought to stay awake and struggled to alertness.

'Don't try and take me out Sioux, I'm serious. I'm the Captain and what I say goes. Hear me?'

She hummed soft acquiesces until he was good and out. She then rose and headed to the wheelhouse.

Andy greeted her with a raised mug of coffee.

'How long we got?'

'Bout an hour.'

O.K. I'm going to see about the crew., You O.K.? Todd?'

Both nodded and she headed down to the forepeak.

How these men could sleep like the dead cramped against gear, or curled on the heaving floor just slayed her. Todd's cameraman was recording every exhausted face and body as the boat rocked. It was one thing to experience them raucous in a bar or preparing for battle, and another to see them exhausted yet ready for the call that start the grind all over again. And all of them Hers.

She headed back to the galley to brew more coffee and warm up more protein bars she had baked early on to sustain them through the trip. The crew still grabbed chocolate bars to keep them going, put her chocolate peanut butter protein bars were gaining in popularity. . . fewer sugar highs followed by crashes of fatigue. She avoided the camera and shook each of the exhausted, stinking crew in turn, and sent them to the galley for coffee and a warm protein bar. She then grabbed a mug of coffee, a bar, and went to wake Johnathan.

Johnathan 

Sioux was in trouble. He didn't know where they were but she was hanging off a jagged cliff, he was hanging half way off the edge desperately holding on to her arm that was slipping out of his sweaty hold. She was slipping out of his clutch about to smash into the boulders below. He screamed her name and begged her to hang on, but she was falling. . .falling. . .

When Sioux entered the stateroom Johnathan was sound asleep muttering her name. She quickly set the coffee down and put her hand on his shoulder then his forehead, hissed and jumped back.

'Andy!' She screamed.

_Todd Stanley_

_He had been casually interviewing Andy about the string of hot fishin when Sioux screamed. Immediately he focused and followed what happened next with a keen and detached professional eye. _

'Eddie' Andy shouted over the deck hailer. 'Get up here quick and take the wheel!' When Eddie arrived, Andy ran to the stateroom, burst in the door with Todd following, camera glued to his face, to find Sioux holding Johnathan down on the bed as he strained to get up. But he had no strength, fell back, and looked terrible.

_Keep her out of the shot as he motioned for her to move away. _

Sioux's eyes were wide as she rose and backed away out of camera range.

'I don't know what happened, he was fine earlier but now he's burning up!'

_Hillstrand didn't look too good. But whatever was going on didn't look immediately life-threatening. _

'Shit!' Andy spat as he raced to get the medical kit with Todd in hot pursuit. He was back in a minute pulled out an infrared thermometer and placed it on Johnathan's forehead.

'Fuck!' It read 103.4.

_Damn! Johnathan Hillstrand was down! This would play deafening like the felling of a giant Sequoia. _

'That's not good Andy.' Sioux said from the wall

Andy remembered. 'He used to do this shit when we were kids. When he got sick he would be fine one minute then spike a fever the next. Fuck!'

_From the camera POV it would look like Andy was talking to Todd or another crew member. _

Andy dug through the medical kit, found two bottles shook out some pills and grabbed a bottle of water. He shook Johnathan hard.

'Wake up! Sit up! Here, take these.'

Johnathan rose slowly still more asleep than awake. It was obvious he was disoriented and ill as Andy continued to urge him to take the pills he offered. Finally Johnathan reached out an unsteady hand and swallowed the small pile, and started to swing off the bed.

'No you don't.' Andy ordered and grabbed him by the shirt. 'Drink this. The whole bottle. Come on!

When Andy grabbed his shirt Johnathan came up swinging, knocking the bottle out of Andy's hand.

His voice was ragged and disjointed and he still didn't look fully awake.

'Off me. Fine. Next string. Where is it?'

_Tough guy. _

'Sioux, help me!' Andy called.

Sioux who had slide down the wall and was hugging her knees as the scene unfolded, leapt to her feet and got between the two. She took Johnathan's face in both her hands and talked until his eyes focused and held hers. He sat on the side of the bed and dropped his head in his hands.

_Too bad this bit would have to go, it was real dramatic. Camera loves her. _

Sioux handed him the water bottle, and cooed and soothed as he drank for her. 'Alright, just drink some water O.K. baby.' There you go. A little more. One more. Good.' She looked up at Andy. 'Now what?' And moved out of camera range.

_There. Got a good close-up, about 5 seconds of him drinking. . . _

Andy was cool and collected as he issued his orders.

'Put him in a cool shower or tub for about 5 minutes then make sure he drinks plenty of water. Take his temperature every hour and let me know if it spikes.

Johnathan was hardly ever sick and didn't like being tended to. In short, he could be a real pain-in-the-ass sicky. He started to get up.

'This is bullshit! I am not staying in this bed!'

Andy gave him a hard shove and a hard look. Sickness at sea was no joke and Johnathan knew it.

'Don't be an asshole. You're fucking sick and I got this. And if you don't do exactly as I tell you, you could be starring in some major drama with a Coast Guard helicopter hauling your delirious ass up outta here. Sioux, he's all yours. Call me if he gives you any trouble.'

_Powerful. Edit her name. _

Sioux leaned against the wall, arms folded, and took in the daunting sight before her. God give me strength, she thought as a glowering red-eyed, flushed and fevered, pissed-off Johnathan stared daggers at her.

_Again the POV would indicate the glare was directed at him or another crew member. _

She wanted to cluck and fuss over him but knew that approach would just piss him off more, so she went for Nurse Ratched. She pushed off the wall and talked tough.

'Well you heard him, get your ass over here and get in this shower.'

Sioux turned on the shower and shouted. 'Move it or I'll get Mike to drag your ass in here!'

She decided she'd start the water warm and then slowly cool it down. She turned and a miserable Johnathan slumped against the doorway. She slammed the lid down on the toilet pointed and ordered. 'Sit.'

'I'm sorry. . .why are you so mean?. . .my head hurts. . . ' He whined as he sat down heavily and slumped against her.

'Tell you what.' She cajoled as she pulled off his tee shirt. 'We'll take that shower together.'

He looked up at her sadly. 'Been hoping to get you wet and naked all trip baby. . . what a waste. . .think I'm gonna cry.'

She smiled. 'Come on, get up you big baby. Hope does spring eternal.'

Sioux shouted through the door.

'TODD IF YOU DON'T GET THAT FUCKIN' CAMERA OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!'

_Cut. She ain't playin. Split. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Andy cracks me up. . .Creepy camera guy makes his move. . .Sioux hits the wall. Hope you enjoy and keep those Reviews coming. . .They make my Day!_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

At first the warm water and steam were soothing and he didn't complain as she held him against the wall and directed the strong stream over his head and down his body. His eyes were closed, his body relaxed.

Sioux coaxed. 'Now I'm going to cool us off just a little, O.K.?' He didn't reply.

'O.K.?' She repeated and he nodded. As the water got cooler he stiffened and shivered but toughed it out as she kept turning him, running her hands and lips over his body and made up a story.

'We're under a waterfall. We had to hike a long way to get here but it was worth it. It's so beautiful here. The water is cold because it comes from the high mountains, but we don't mind because we were hot after our hike and it feels so good to hold each other under the cool water. . .'

After she had him dry and sleeping fitfully his temperature down to 102.9, she dressed, wrapped her wet hair in a towel, and went out to get some broth simmering and see if the next crew break could include a full meal. Todd was interviewing Andy about the situation with Johnathan and what it meant to the crew and how it could affect the fishing. Andy spotted Sioux behind Todd.

'How we doing?'

Sioux shrugged. 'Temperature is down to 102.9 and he's sleeping.'

Todd headed to the cabin.

'I'll just get a quick shot for the continuity.'

Sioux's was tired and annoyed. She liked Todd, but damn!

'Jeez, like a fuckin' buzzard circling a carcass. How do you stand it?'

Andy shook his head. 'The sick part is you get used to it. You have no idea. The show lives for drama like this. One Captain passed a kidney stone on camera last season for shit sake. John'll be fine you know. We just gotta keep on the fever and keep him down for a couple of days.'

Sioux thought. 'Don't you have some big guns up in here? You Hillstrand's are a stubborn bunch. I may have to pull an AK47 on his ass.'

'You know if he isn't better by the off-load, we'll leave you guys in Dutch, I'll take the last trip out, and pick you up when we get back.'

Sioux snorted. 'Like that's gonna happen.'

Andy was serious. 'Really Sioux, that maybe what could need to happen.'

Sioux shrugged. 'Let's give it 24 hours O.K.?'

Andy

Word of Johnathan going down spread quickly. Between pots the crew kept calling up to wheel house asking how he was doing. Since Sioux was checking his temperature hourly, Andy just started announcing the results over the deck hailer like pot counts.

'102.5 and resting comfortably' Andy announced seriously like a newscaster announcing the condition of the Pope.

Next in an affected valley girl voice. '102.2 still resting comfortably, _like __uggh __sleeping!_ _'kay?'_

Andy next announced in grave Howard Cosell imitation. 'Uh oh, sports fans back to 103.1 Sioux gonna have to dunk his ass again.'

Next in a distinctive Jack Nicholson drawl. 'Dunking not pretty, but successful, 102.5 and holding.'

Josh Harris stood next to Scotty at the hydraulics between pots. 'Dude, you know Sioux is on it and your Dad's gonna be fine, right?'

'Yeah.' Scotty replied shortly. But he couldn't help thinking his Dad just a couple of years younger than Josh's Dad when he went.

Andy was running out of imitations and decided to change up his updates.

Game show host voice. 'Next report in 20 minutes. Audience, whoever comes closest to guessing Johnathan's temperature wins a case of beer courtesy of 'He whose sorry ass should be sitting in this fuckin' chair.' Mike, collect the bets.'

Ten minutes later Andy back on the hailer cracking up. 'First, Sioux has just described in disturbing detail how she is gonna kick my unfunny ass . . .so this may be my last broadcast. However, the winner of this hour's 'What the fuck is Johnathan's temperature guess-timation' is. . . drum roll. . .Scotty! Right on the money Dude. . .101.6 and holding! Mike! Gimme me a crab count!'

Sioux

Earlier she had been bustling in the galley when a low voice caught her attention from the banquet.

'A beautiful woman like you shouldn't have to work so hard. Don't you ever take a break?

It was the cameramen that reported to Todd Stanley. She remembered his name was Roger. He was her height, thirty-something, wiry build, buzzed blond hair, hooded blue eyes, thin cruel mouth, kinda favored the actor Daniel Craig. His eyes were hard to read, hard and very closed off, and so she had kept her distance. This was the first time she had found herself alone with him, and she felt a little trapped.

He slowly left the banquet and slouched into the galley with an oily smile.

'Really, I'm not kiddin'. I've been around. Wizard, Early Dawn, the North American. You're getting a raw deal here.'

She continued to bustle and was starting to bristle.

'Thanks, for your concern but I'm just doing my job. Coffee with be ready in a minute.'

He leaned against the counter close to where she was working. 'Anytime you need a hand, I'm your man. I hear you ended up here after some man trouble. I'm a good listener too.'

Sioux was weary and heaved a sigh before getting ready to put his oily ass in check, but before she could reply, Todd came down the stairs behind Roger with two empty mugs and spoke sharply.

'Roger! Did you upload the file like I asked you to?'

Roger gave Sioux a crooked smile, straightened, and headed off.

'On it Todd.'

Todd entered the gallery and poured two fresh cups of coffee and gave her a level look.

'Roger is good with a camera, but a total creep otherwise. I'll have a word with him.'

Sioux was charmed Todd felt the need to protect her.

Johnathan

Sioux had been running full-out for the past 24 hours between dashing back and forth taking care of Johnathan, monitoring the engine room, and keeping ahead of the crew's need for food and reassurance. The good news was Johnathan was better. Still running a fever but it hadn't gotten above 101 for the past few hours. The bad news was he was getting better and wanted up and out.

Johnathan insisted as he got up. 'Really Sioux quit fussing. 100 is no big deal, time to get up off my ass and relieve Andy.'

'Fine! Have a relapse and see if I care!' She was tired and testy.

She sat on Andy's bed frowning and Johnathan took a real good look at her. Hair in a bun that sagged and flopped, dark circles under her eyes, a black smudge on one check, baggy sweats sporting stains from the last meal she hustled up in heavy seas. He decided Andy could manage a while longer. He pulled her to her feet and gathered her in his arms.

'You are so smokin' hot.' He growled.

Sioux snorted. 'Now I know you're delirious. Get back in bed.'

'No really. Nothing like a little engine dirt.' And kissed her cheek. 'And what is this?' And examined a red stain on the shoulder of her sweatshirt. 'Tomato sauce?' To his astonishment she buried her face in his shirt and burst into tears. He rubbed her back and rocked her.

'Hey, what's this? I'm sorry, I was just teasing. Come on look at me.'

She shook her head. He ran his big hands into her hair and tilted her head back. Her green eyes swam with tears and her mouth was trembling with hiccupping sobs. He kissed her forehead softly. She didn't just look like a wore out mess, she was a wore out mess.

He appeared to change his mind. 'Maybe I was hasty. You're right. Don't want to push it. What say you and me take a long shower and lay down for a little while?'

'C-c-can't, p-promised I w-w-would make. . .' She hiccupped.

'Shhhhh' He calmed as he undid the messy knot of hair and combed his fingers through. Next he pulled the sweatshirt over her head. Yep, she had definitely dropped weight, he could now see the outline of her ribs where smooth flesh had been a few weeks ago. Still too many faded bruises that she was gonna tell him about when the time came.

'The crew can fend for themselves. 'Sides you're spoiling their butts rotten. Come on baby, let's have that shower. I'd carry ya but in my weakened condition I might drop you on your fine ass.' And he finally got a small smile.

Andy knocked softly and peered into the gloom. Sioux looked small spooned in Johnathan's arms, her drying hair falling over the side of the bed, both were sound asleep. He closed the door. Eddie was at the wheel.

'Tell Mike to throw some sandwiches together. 'Cause there ain't gonna be no oven-fried chicken and twice-baked potatoes comin' anytime soon.'

Eddie slumped. 'Damn!'


	6. Chapter 6

_SMUT __ALERT! __Sorry,__wildvioet __there __gonna __be __a little__nooky going on __up __on __the __TB__. __. .__'cause __that's __how __I __roll. __LOL __Sioux __and __Josh __share __a __powerful __healing._

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan<span>

He came to wakefulness slowly feeling pretty good, and looked over at Sioux sound asleep swamped in one of his tee shirts. Sometime while they were sleeping, she had slipped out of his arms and like that first morning in Dutch, he found her rolled into a protective fetal position, her hands tucked under her chin, knees tucked, her back to him like an unborn child. Looking so venerable and alone his heart hurt.

'Come here baby girl.' He whispered as he spooned her to his chest, wrapped himself around her and loved her; caressing her stomach and breasts with his hands, the back of her neck and ears with his mouth. She stirred and moaned.

'Shhhh. . .' He whispered warm in her ear, eased the tee shirt off her, and feasted on her hurt body he so wanted so badly to heal with his.

'You awake?' He murmured in her ear.

'Ummmm. . .' She sighed and reached back to run her hand over his hip.

Johnathan's hand languorously cupped her breasts, ran down her stomach, captured her sweet mound, and lazily worked her clit. Sioux moaned and pushed back seeking his cock, but first he teased and slipped two fingers inside her wet core and slowly worked them in and out.

'Rock with me baby.' He purred as he positioned his stiff cock at the entrance of her wet slit, slowly worked it in to the hilt, and leisurely began move inside her. Sioux closed her legs squeezing his cock with her vaginal muscles and thighs. It was slow, lazy morning sex rocked by the sway of the boat that lasted for a long, long time. When Johnathan was at last at his limit, and could no longer control the urgency of his climax, he increased his stimulation of her clit and his thrusts, to bring her over with him. As their passion raged and peaked, Johnathan's hand roughly covered her mouth, he gritted his teeth, and carried her with him to their final, shuddering release.

Sioux

She awoke not knowing what day or time it was, but by the roll of the boat figured they were steaming through smooth seas. Johnathan was gone. She felt sore where sore felt good, but sluggish as she dressed for the day in a comfortable velour hoodie and pant set. The sun streaming through the wheelhouse windows was blinding and she ducked back in the cabin and dug out her sunglasses.

He was lounging in the Captain chair wearing red tinted wraparound sunglasses, smoking, and drinking coffee looking like he should be chillin' on some beach in Mexico, barefoot, surfer shorts, and ripped muscle tee. She stumbled her way over to him. Johnathan curled her into his lap and kissed her neck.

'Ahh, here's my sleepy head. How you feelin'? You were pretty tuckered out.'

Sioux looked out the window at the vista of a benign Bering Sea, took a sip from the offered mug, and absently felt his forehead. It was cool.

She winced at the bitter coffee and returned it to him quickly.

'Who made this?'

He smiled. 'Josh. It's an acquired taste.'

She yawned. 'Did you drug me before or after you had your way with me? I thought we had a deal, no nookie on the boat.'

He was matter-of-fact. 'Deal was stupid. No drugging necessary, exhaustion knocked you out.'

Sioux shrugged. 'Guess I hit the wall.'

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 'More like rammed into the wall at full speed a few times, then got up a good head of steam up, and knocked it down.'

She changed the subject. 'What time is it?'

Johnathan decided to let it go while he was driving the boat, but they were going to have it out real soon about her running around like Wonder Woman on crack.

'Time for you to eat.'

He called down to the gallery. 'Sleeping Beauty has risen and I want her fed and watered, then returned to quarters. And if she so much as lifts a pinkie finger for any of you fools I'm gonna kick some ass!'

Sioux yawned again and slide off his lap. 'Does that mean I gotta eat their cooking?'

'Fraid so. Get a move on. Shoo!' He waved her off with an affectionate pat on the ass.

Josh Harris

Johnathan had assigned him first 'Sioux Watch' and been dozing on the banquet when the call came. He jumped up and quickly started to heat up a skillet as Sioux made her way down the stairs. He noted she was looking a little sulky so he went for extra-chipper.

'Hey Sioux! I'm you personal chef this morning! What'll be? '

She went to the fridge, peered in and grabbed eggs, and bread.

'I can make my own breakfast.'

'You can't!' Josh begged. 'You heard him, I don't wanna get keelhauled.'

She dumped everything on the counter and grabbed a mug.

'There's coffee.'

'Yeah I know.' She said sourly.

'So mister personal chef, I'll have a plain two egg omelet and dry toast.'

'Omelet?' Josh gulped. 'I'm not sure. . .'

He looked so stricken, Sioux felt bad for him and gave him a pat on the back.

'Tell you what. Just make me the specialty of the house.'

'You sure? Josh smiled.

'Yeah, surprise me baby.' And took her tea to the banquet, and decided to watch a DVD with her meal. She started to dig through the DVD drawer, which was course a mess. A loose one caught her eye. It was a burned DVD Marked 'Deadliest Catch – C.M – Season 4'. She was curious as she had never seen the show, popped it in, grabbed the remote and watched with the sound off.

Well that went well, Josh thought as he pulled out a pan of sausages and bacon and popped some refrigerator biscuits in the oven. Johnathan 's orders were to get her eat. He knew she had a kind heart, so if he had to play the pity card to get the job done, whatever. In no time Josh sat a huge plate in front of her with a mound of sausage and bacon skillet scramble, and four piping hot biscuits slathered in butter and honey. It smelled delicious but there was so much of it.

'I can't eat all this!'

'Sure you can, just take it one forkful at a time.' Josh sat next to her, smiled and encouraged. 'I'll help ya.' And grabbed one of the biscuits, took a big bite and shot one of his patented killer smiles.

'See? Come on dig in. . . pleeease.'

Sioux started to eat with Josh following every bite with intense interest. She was starting to smell a rat. . .a big, burly one in a U.S.A. leather jacket.

'If you gotta show him a clean plate, you better grab a fork.' Sioux smiled and took a deliberately dainty bite. Josh jumped up.

Sioux looked at the screen and Josh followed her eyes to a shot of the Cornelia Marie crashing through heavy seas and his Dad laughing at the camera. Sioux had never seen Phil Harris, but as soon as the man with the major tats, astonishing blue eyes, and cunning pirate's smile, appeared she immediately saw Josh echoed in his face.

She reached for the remote. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. . . '

'No. It's fine.' Josh stopped her. 'I watch the old seasons, before Dad got sick, all the time.

'You sure?'

'Positive. Turn up the sound. I like to hear his voice.'

As they watched, Sioux was not surprised she immediately liked Phil, his sky blue eyes were striking; piercing yet with an unmistakable kindness and warmth that danced with a mischievous twinkle, his voice was gravelly and sexy, and he was funny.

'I've heard a lot about your Dad, but nobody told me how handsome he was.' She said frankly.

'Oh he was something else in the day.' Josh agreed. 'He would have loooved you.'

'Me?'

'Oh yeah, you're 110 % his type. It would have been ON between him and Johnathan. You wouldn't have known what hit you. When Dad wanted something he was relentless.'

Sioux smiled. 'Yeah, he looks like he could be intense.'

Josh laughed and as they ate, he told stories about his Dad that had Sioux crying with laughter.

'Oh, how I wish I could have met him.'

'Yeah.' Josh said wistfully. 'Sometimes I forget he's gone and think 'I gotta tell Dad about this person, this or that.'

'I felt the same when I lost my Dad when I was a girl.' Sioux remembered.

'You know,' She mused as she looked out the window. 'He died out here on the Bering Sea, so I guess this is my first visit to his grave site.'

Hot tears sprang to her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve.

'Wow. . .I don't know where. . .sorry.'

'Hey, I feel you.' Josh stroked her arm. 'My Dad's out here too.'

Sioux was thoughtful, as she told him of the philosophy of her Father's people; that death was a transition not an ending, and about the rituals that honored and healed.

'Are you going to do one?' Josh stared at her intensely.

'A ritual?' Sioux thought and made up her mind. 'Yes, I am.'

'Can I join you?' He shyly asked.

She smiled and caressed his cheek. 'I'd like that; we'll honor our Fathers together. I'll be right back.'

Sioux went to the cabin and search through her gear for her smudge sticks and Golden Eagle feather* pulled on warmer clothes, and went to see Johnathan in the wheel house.

'Hey baby how was breakfast?'

Sioux was serious. 'I need to ask a big favor of you.'

Johnathan was surprised and looked at her closely; she had changed into heavier clothes and had two bundles of herbs and an eagle feather on her hand.

'What do you need?'

'Would you please stop the boat for a little while? There's something I need to do. . .with Josh.' She explained.

There was something in her eyes that was already focusing far away even as she looked at him steadily.

He began to power the boat down.

'Thank you.' She said simply and left.

The rest of the crew felt the engine power down and headed to the wheelhouse to see what was wrong. Andy arrived first on the run.

'John what's wrong?'

'Nothing, just doing a favor.' And pointed to the deck where Sioux and Josh had just appeared.

They were arm in arm in yellow gear, Sioux had the blowtorch and ignited two small bundles. Mike, Scotty, and Eddie had arrived in the wheelhouse saw Sioux and Josh, and quizzically looked at Andy and Johnathan.

Andy threw his hands up and watched as the blow torch shot out a torrent of flame and smudge sticks crackled, burned brightly, and threads of pale grey smoke wafted into the air. Sioux handed one to Josh. Slowly she ran the smoke from hers over Josh, then he did the same to her with his.

'We smudge ourselves to shift the outer layers of grief, and to dispel any other negative emotions such as fear or anger.' Sioux explained to Josh as she cleansed his aura and he cleansed hers.

'The smudge sticks are our prayers in physical form. Smoke becomes our words; it goes out, touches everything, and becomes a part of all there is.'

She took his arm and led him to the rail.

'And now we will honor our Fathers, Captain Phil Harris and fisherman Napayshni Nighthawk.'

As Sioux spoke the words of the ritual, Josh repeated them as the swirls of smoke danced through the air. Sioux waved the Eagle feather through the two streams of smoke and watched as they crossed then gathered. Next Josh took the feather and did the same. They stood for another few minutes, then in unison they threw the burning smudge sticks into the sea and watched the burning embers bob, and disappear. Josh looked up at the wheelhouse, waved to Johnathan and the engines powered up.

Josh and Sioux stood and stared at the spot where their offerings had been received and held each other tightly.

* * *

><p><em>*See 'The Girl Who Got Away' Chapter 6<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Everybody<em>****_Hurts_****_ – _****_R.E.M._**

_When your day is long and the night  
>The night is yours alone<br>When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
>Don't let yourself go<br>Everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

_Sometimes everything is wrong_  
><em>Now it's time to sing along<em>  
><em>When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on)<em>  
><em>If you feel like letting go (hold on)<em>  
><em>When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on<em>

_Everybody hurts_  
><em>Take comfort in your friends.<em>  
><em>Everybody hurts<em>  
><em>Don't throw your hand. Oh, no<em>  
><em>Don't throw your hand<em>  
><em>If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone<em>

_If you're on your own in this life_  
><em>The days and nights are long<em>  
><em>When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on<em>

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes_  
><em>Everybody cries<em>  
><em>And everybody hurts sometimes<em>  
><em>And everybody hurts sometimes<em>  
><em>So, hold on, hold on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on<em>

_Everybody hurts_  
><em>You are not alone<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Sioux does her Wendy thing as she and the crew continue to bond. Creepy cameraman Roger will never forget her. . ._

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan<span>

As she entered the wheelhouse all eyes turned. Eddie gave her an understanding nod, the rest a thumb's up.

'We honored our fathers Captain Phil Harris and fisherman Napayshni Nighthawk. Whose spirits are alive out there.' Sioux pointed out the window and explained.

'It is an old ritual of honoring and healing.'

Andy nodded and yawned. 'Liked it. Like it a lot. I don't know about anybody else but I'm going back to sleep. Wake me for my shift at the wheel, the off-load, or if we're sinkin', whatever comes first.'

One by one the crew followed him back to their bunks and left them alone.

Johnathan stood, disconnected the Captain-Cam, pulled into her into an iron grip in front of him as he powered up to full throttle, and kissed the top of her head. He could smell the smudge smoke in her hair.

'You're amazing baby. Josh says sometimes he feels he lost his entire family when his Dad died and his brother's drug problem got really bad. It's been hard for him.' Johnathan said sadly.

Sioux heaved a sigh 'Too young for such heartache, but his spirit is strong.' She reached back and held a hand to his cheek and smiled. 'And he has you to stand with him.'

Johnathan kissed her palm. 'And you. . . how you doing?'

'Oh, I'll be O.K. Grief for my father just came up out of nowhere. . .I wasn't ready for it.' She shook her head sorrowfully.

Johnathan gripped her even tighter as the sea started to roil.

'I wish we weren't on this boat, that I didn't have one more trip to make, that I could take you away to somewhere tropical and warm, and we could chill out without all 'this' going on.'

Sioux smiled and spoke the truth as she watched the Bering Sea churn with Johnathan mastering her with confidence and skill.

'Sounds like a Club Med vacation. 'This' baby? This is who and what you are. Any fool could whisk me off to Tahiti for Mai Tais. But you. . . you my love, are one of only a handful of men on the planet who could bring me here, to this primeval sea, that you battle and conquer.'

She turned in his arms and hugged him close, her head on his shoulder, and breathed him in.

'I could have found you running a hardware store in Homer. Would I have still loved you? I would like to think so. But you weren't, so we'll never know. You, this boat, this sea, are bound. . .the boat loves you too. The Bering sea? Well, it's her nature to try and take you down for her own, like my Daddy. But this boat and I will fight her to the death for you.'

She looked up at him and purred.

'Would I kill us all if I kissed you now?'

Johnathan squinted at the horizon.

'Gonna have to make it quick baby, big comer rolling in.'

Sioux laughed, and drank him in with joy.

Sioux

The steam to Dutch with their catch would take at least another 8 hours so while the crew was catching up on their sleep, Sioux decided to take advantage of the relative calm to putter around in the galley, listening to Sacred Spirit music on her iPod. She had assured Johnathan she wouldn't overdo it and she was humming and preparing herbed milk soak for the cut-up chicken when she felt threatened by a looming presence behind her that stank of sweat and something sharply metallic.

She reached for the chef's knife and turned. It was Roger looking over her shoulder with a snarky grin. She yanked the earphones out and hissed.

'What is up with you always popping up out of nowhere?'

'Sorry, I didn't see the earphones, I thought you heard me and didn't mind.' Sioux gave him a hard look. 'Well you got that wrong, back off.'

He raised his hands and took a few steps back. 'O.K. sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just thought you'd like some company.'

Sioux gave him an acid look. 'Don't flatter yourself.'

And she returned to her prep. Sioux was getting a real disturbing vibe from Roger. Not that she had any doubt she could take him down if it came to it, but there was something about him that made her skin crawl.

Eddie had watched the little scene in the galley with interest and shook his head. Muthafucker was trying to hit on Sioux. He hoped Roger's dumb ass took the hint that she was not interested. Roger really didn't want to mess with Sioux or Johnathan. . .that would prove to be some graveyard shit.

Roger

Bitch, thinks she is something special to that pussy-hound Hillstrand, and too good for me, Roger thought as he returned to the cramped editing space carved out from a storage room that was his cage. He dug out his stash, took a hit and shivered as the rush hit him like a freight train. Maybe she needs to be taught a lesson, or get taken down a notch or two. All kinds of shit could happen on a boat, or in town for that matter. Later he watched her as she rustled up dinner and joked with the crew. She had an easy way with the men that drew them in. It pissed him off she had taken a dislike to him. The nice approach wasn't working. He hadn't forgotten about her abusive ex and reasoned she must like it rough. He could do rough. . .he actually preferred rough, and was very good at it.

Sioux

After all had devoured her oven-fried chicken, twice baked potatoes, and cherry cheesecake, Mike and Eddie lounged in the banquet while Sioux squared away the galley. As she reached into a low cabinet, she felt a slim box, pulled out a DVD and squealed.

'Snake bite ya?' Eddie called

Sioux stood with a DVD clutched to her chest and hopped up and down with glee.

'I love this movie! Let's watch this O.K.?'

'Debbie Does Dallas?' Eddie was hopeful. Mike gave him a hard shove.

Sioux shot him a disgusted look. 'Not!' And burst into a big smile. 'Goonies!'

The collective groans and catcalls surprised Sioux.

"What? What's wrong with 'Goonies'?'

Johnathan walked in from the wheelhouse where Andy had just relieved him. Mike, and Eddie, pointed at him with more catcalls.

'What's wrong with 'Goonies'?' She asked Johnathan.

Johnathan smiled, hugged her, took the movie and pointed it at the crew.

'This here is a classic. And had mysterious gone missing this trip. Where'd ya find it?' More groans and catcalls which he ignored.

'It was in one of the bottom cabinets, waaay in the back.' She accused the crew.

Johnathan gave the men a hard look. 'Rat-bastards. Sioux, I don't know why I keep these ignit mofos around. You however, have impeccable taste in cinema.'

She gave him an adoring look and a pat on the cheek. Folded her arms, shot the crew an evil look, and deadpanned.

'Really people?'

Roger 

From his spot in a far corner in the galley he watched the homey mise-en-scène in the galley with a sneer. He wanted to hurl as he watched Sioux tease the crew, make popcorn and settle in the banquet with Johnathan and Scotty. He could also see Johnathan and Sioux surreptitiously stroking each other's thighs under the table like two teenagers. Well, that's some fake bullshit Hillstrand is putting down he thought and Sioux was totally mis-cast as the Brady Bunch Mom. She was a hot piece of ass and playing cutesy homemaker watching a kid B movie with two over-grown kids was a waste of her talent. In the movie in his head, he had her at his pad in L.A. naked, blindfolded, gagged and tied, and eagle spread threatening her with a knife. She was terrified; writhing and screaming as he fucked her. Oh yeah, he was giving it to her hard and fast and soon she was gonna be beggin' for more. . .

'Hey, Roger.' A low voice broke into his fantasy.

Eddie gave him a hard look. 'You need sumthing?'

Roger jumped, and quickly put on a big friendly smile.

'Nah Eddie, just taking a quick break from editing. . .see ya.' And returned to his bolt-hole for another hit off his last eight-ball.

Eddies eyes followed him as he slunked away, then turned back to the banquet where Roger had been staring intently. Muthafucker was bad news he thought, and he hadn't like the look on his face, staring hard and hot at Sioux, one bit.

Sioux

Later, Johnathan was back in the wheel house and told her they were a couple of hours away from Dutch and he would be getting the crew up soon. Sioux was absentmindedly going through the breakfast options as she poked through one of the back storage rooms rooting for muffin fixings. She had spied a bag of cried cranberries on a top shelve and was stretching up to grab it when she felt two rough hands surround her exposed waist, and froze. She slowly lowered her arm and turned. It was Roger. She spoke slow and low.

'Take your hands off me.'

As he stood inches away she finally took him in. He was either high or coming down from some sort of upper, sweating profusely and smelling beyond rank. His pupils were dilated and she could see dried blood in his nostrils. She recoiled as hot, sour breath hit her like a hammer.

'Hey sweetie, Hillstrsand still got you slaving huh.' He looked down at his hands on her bare skin. 'Fuckin' ya ain't enough? Bet you suck _his_ cock good.'

Sioux stood still as stone as she calculated the angles she would use to hurt him.

'I tried nice, but I know your kind, you like it rough and mean.' Roger sneered as he went for the hilt of the knife in his front pocket. He never reached it.

Sioux was skilled in _Pananjakman_ a component of eskrima, a barehanded close quarters combat, that was basically the study of leg muscles and bones and how they are connected, with the goal of either inflicting pain or outright breaking or dislocating bones. Most of striking techniques she had mastered involved applying pressure to bend the target areas in unnatural ways so as to injure or break them. It would be up to Roger how badly she had to hurt him. Her first toe kick targeted his groin. When she connected he bent over and gasped. Her next move was a heel smash followed by a knee stomp that left him writhing on the floor screaming. Sioux casually bent over and lifted the knife out of his pocket. Now that really pissed her off. . .it came from the knife block in galley. She gave him a vicious kick to the lower back, and he screamed even louder.

'Muthafucker, you were going to use one of the knives I use to prepare food for my men to rape me?' She was incensed and reared to kick him in the other knee when a sharp voice stopped her.

'Sioux!'

She looked up and saw Eddie in the doorway. Eddie's heart skipped a beat. Her green eyes were so dark they looked black, her lips pulled back to a deadly grimace .

'Sioux, I think you made your point.' Eddie calmed.

She exhaled an adrenaline spiked breath, and her eyes slowly returned to warm green. She stepped over a moaning Roger, and gave Eddie her orders.

'I don't want Johnathan or anyone else besides Andy and Todd to know about this. Hear Me? He ain't gonna be attacking anybody or even fuckin' or walkin' right for a while, so just get him off the boat as soon as we dock and figure out some bullshit if anybody asks.'

Eddie looked down at the suffering Roger, back to Sioux and gulped. Damn! That coulda been him back at the bar in Dutch. Good thing Andy jumped him and not her.

He summoned a cool lazy smile. 'Sure Sioux, be my pleasure.'

Sioux turned to leave, stopped, stepped back over Roger and reached for the bag of dried cranberries. She smiled sweetly at Eddie.

'Cranberry muffins comin' up. Don't be late for breakfast.'

* * *

><p><em>Roger's Theme - From Meat Loaf 's- California Isn't Big Enough (Hey There Girl)<em>

_Hey there girl_  
><em>There's a little surprise<em>  
><em>I'm so hot<em>  
><em>And you're the reason why<em>  
><em>You're so cute<em>  
><em>I wanna smash your face<em>  
><em>I know you're the queen<em>  
><em>I'm just a pawn<em>  
><em>Babe let me tell you<em>  
><em>Tell you<em>  
><em>Tell you<em>  
><em>Tell you<em>  
><em>I can barely fit my dick in my pants<em>  
><em>Whoa Oh<em>  
><em>Whoa Oh<em>  
><em>Come and lend me your hand<em>  
><em>With my<em>  
><em>Forthcoming release<em>  
><em>Because<em>  
><em>California isn't big enough for me<em>  
><em>I'm no Fred<em>  
><em>But I can make your bed rock baby<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>My god you're a beauty<em>  
><em>I'm just a beast<em>  
><em>Babe let me tell you<em>  
><em>Tell you<em>  
><em>Tell you<em>  
><em>Tell you<em>  
><em>I can barely fit my dick in my pants<em>  
><em>Whoa Oh<em>  
><em>Whoa Oh<em>  
><em>California isn't big enough for me<em>  
><em>Whoa Oh<em>  
><em>Whoa Oh<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Those in the know, don't want Johnathan to know, 'til it's safe for him to know. _

_How is Sioux gonna keep him from killing Roger? Oh yeah. . .SMUT ALERT!_

* * *

><p><span>Andy<span>

Eddie shook him awake and grimly told him to follow. Uh oh, Andy knew the look on Eddie's face boded only bad news as he swung out of his bunk. Eddie then roused Todd with the same instruction. He lead them to a back storage area and stopped at the closed door.

'Roger came for Sioux in there.'

Todd looked at Andy. 'What?'

Eddie grabbed both by the arm.

'You guys gotta wake up and listen to me. Roger came for Sioux! He was gonna rape her. He had a knife.' Andy was instantly awake and clear.

Eddie explained. 'She hurt him pretty bad. If I hadn't stopped her. . .I don't know, she mighta' killed him.'

Todd was confused. 'You said he had a knife and she hurt _him_?'

Andy wanted facts. 'What did you see?'

Eddie's eyes were big as he told Andy. 'I had been trackin' the muthafucker. I got here just as he was about to. . .well I think he was about to pull the knife. Dude, what I saw was something out of a Bruce Lee movie. . . she _literally_ kicked his ass in four kicks. I don't think he can walk. She said nobody but the three of us were to know what went down, and to get his sorry ass off the boat as soon as we dock. She really don't want Johnathan to know.'

Andy could understand that, his brother would stomp to death what was left of Roger if he knew. Best to get Roger's ass outta Dutch fast.

Eddie continued. 'Oh and it looks like 'ol Roger was on the crank. . .probably crystal meth. . .he was real twisted.'

Todd was even more incredulous. 'You're saying she took down a grown man, with a knife, high on meth?'

Eddie told the truth. 'He never had a chance.'

Sioux

Off-load was an hour away and the crew was chowing down on a huge breakfast that included fresh from the oven cranberry muffins slathered with butter and honey. Andy, Eddie, and Todd had joined the food-feast and were real quiet, their looks cagey.

Men. She thought. Show them you could handle yourself and they got all weirded out and thought you were some kind of psycho crazy bitch. . .well maybe they had a point, so she made an extra effort at sweet and homey.

'Andy would you like some more coffee' She asked brightly.

'Sure Sioux'

As she poured he let her know he wasn't buying her bullshit and hissed. 'Meet me at the storage room, NOW!' And got up.

When she got to the storage room, Andy was leaning against the door with his coffee, arms folded, and his face grim. Shit! She quickly pleaded her case.

'I swear to God Andy, I didn't break anything on that ass-wipe, just put him in a world of hurt.'

Andy just stared at her. Sioux was getting anxious he was gonna judge her.

Finally he spoke. 'I'm gonna go along with your scheme because, like you, I don't want my brother to go to prison for killing a man. Because if he knew Roger attacked you, he _would_ kill him. Hell, _I_ want to kill him. Did he hurt you in any way? Tell me the truth.'

Sioux shook her head. 'I swear Andy he never laid a hand on me.'

'Tell me what happened.' Sioux exhaled and told him.

'He's done. Off the show and the Bering Sea. Nobody deals with meth heads out here.' Andy assured her.

Andy then gave her a conspiring look. 'Now how you gonna keep Johnathan busy while we hustle this piece of shit off the boat?'

Sioux gave him a level look. 'Just let me know when you're gonna hustle said piece of shit off the boat, and I'll make sure he's. . .ahh. . .shall we say distracted. How long do you need?'

Andy just chuckled and shook his head.

Johnathan 

They were finally at the dock with 100,000 pounds of prime king crab that would go for $14 a pound. He had filled the boat in three days and was real optimistic the pots soaking would yield similar numbers. He figured the off-load time, and giving the crew a few hours in town, they would be casting off again around 2 a.m.

Sioux had got the word from Andy they had gotten Roger up and were ready to hustle him off the boat. Her job was to get Johnathan out of the wheelhouse for at least 20 minutes.

He was working on the crew assignments for the braillercount when Sioux rolled up with a tray. She had been busy since they were in cell phone range of Dutch.

'You, my love, get breakfast with me in our stateroom.' She chirped.

He gave her a hungry look and turned back to his assignments. 'Love to baby, but I gotta get the off-load organized.'

She gave him her very best saucy look. 'Andy got it knocked sweetie. Come on, have breakfast in bed with me.'

Johnathan loved his brother like never before. 'You sure?'

Sioux wiggled her eyebrows. 'Solid sure.' As she headed for their stateroom. 'Don't want my muffins to get cold now do you?'

Johnathan was up out the Captain chair in a leap.

Sioux

She so enjoyed getting him in bed and lovingly hand feeding him. She took a bite of crispy bacon and feed him the rest.

'Andy is the best brother/friend in the whole world and I am the best woman on the planet.'

'And how do you figure that?' Johnathan asked as he licked her fingers that had just delivered a perfect bite of bacon, cranberry muffin, butter and honey to his tired, hungry mouth.

'Because' She murmured. 'He's gonna supervise the off-load so you and me can check into the suite I booked at the Grand Aleutian.'

His eyes danced. 'What?'

She smiled her sweetest smile. 'Oh yes. . .you and me have their most luxurious suite just waiting.'

Johnathan panted. 'When do we check-in?'

'Soon baby, real soon.' She soothed and feed him another prefect bite.

About 45 minutes later they were on the deck with a overnight bag. Andy was supervising the off-load and shouting orders. Johnathan went over to confer with him, and Andy shot her a 'Got 'er done' look over Johathan's shoulder, and Sioux breathed out the pent up tension she'd been swallowing.

After she and Johnathan had checked in to the suite, he was eager to bathe and 'luxuriate' with her. He appeared to be very familiar with the suite and immediately ordered a bottle of Crown Royal, ice, and two packs of Winston's, threw his clothes off and headed to the obscenely opulent bathroom with the Jacuzzi tub, T.V., stream room, and huge sheepskin. When his order arrived, Sioux signed for it and walked into the bathroom. Johnathan was spread out in the tub with all jets blasting, T.V. blaring a football pre-game show. As she knelt, mixed him a drink, lit a cigarette for him, he moaned and swore.

'Sioux you _are_ the best woman on the planet.'

Weeeel we'll see about that she thought. . .

As he caught up on the Dallas Cowboy's season progress, she dunked a big sea sponge and squeezed it over his head, wiped his face, and kissed him deep. He groaned with contentment. She smiled her best sweet smile, took a deep breath, and told him about her encounter with Roger.

'MUTHAFUCKER!' He shouted murderously, and thrashed to get up and go kill his ass. Sioux threw her fully clothed body into the tub over him.

'He's GONE! Already on a plane out of here! I swear!' She yelled as she rode his body with hers and dunked him. Johnathan came up sputtering and cussing.

'Gonna kill that fucker!' His eyes black and deadly.

'Shhhh. . .Shhhh. . .' She soothed and insisted. 'Now listen to me. He never laid a hand on me and I hurt him real bad. O.K.? He's gone and won't ever return, ever. Hear me? Do you hear me!'

Johnathan panted through the hot adrenaline slowly pouring from his body. She rose off him and pulled her top over her head and gave him a patient look.

'Once a hot head, always a hot head.'

He just growled, and helped her get the rest of her sodden clothes off.

She was leaning back in his arms as he kissed her face, lips and neck. He hands stroking every part of her body he could reach. His cock rode her spine hard and throbbing.

He caught her ear slathered it with his hot tongue and whispered. 'I'm gonna track his ass down, I swear it Sioux, he's a dead man.'

Sioux's voice was hard. 'And I don't want to talk to you on a phone behind bullet-proof glass for the next 20 years, so let it go!'

She rose and got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. It took him a second to jump up and chase after her. He caught her in front of the blazing fireplace that was the centerpiece of the bedroom and wrestled her down on the massive sheepskin.

'Let me go!' She protested. 'You're gonna go to prison! I hate you!'

'Shhhh,' He now soothed her and proceeded to roiled her body like a tsunami. Sioux gasped at every touch. His mouth sucking and slathering her breasts. Fingers thrust up to the hilt massaging and rolling over her clit. His mouth bruising her mouth, his breath hot and growling. And then. . .sweet Lord. . and then his big cock thrust into her and she was done. He raised her legs over his shoulders, braced himself, and thrust hard and deep as Sioux bucked under him. He had to claim her again . . .and claim her good. She came screaming his name. He slowed, lowered her legs and slide further up her body, the base of his cock rubbing her clit as he rocked slowly in and out drawing out their orgasm to exquisite agony that left them both senseless.

_'Sioux?'_

_'Ummmm'_

_'. . .not gonna kill him.'_

_'Ummmm'_

_'. . .can't get locked up. . .need you.'_

_She smiled. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Creepy Roger just keeps on giving creepy. . __.__Sioux discovers she has a fierce rival (LOL__)__.. .time to bury the past. __Thanks soooo much for your reviews, they make my day and keep me going! _

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

She just shook her head as she watched Johnathan pace in front of the T.V. on a conference call with a bunch of his buddies.

'Did you see that? What the hell! That was a clip! I know. . .look here's the replay.'

Well, now she knew where she stood in his universe during football season when his beloved Dallas Cowboys were playing. . .a light year northeast of the dwarf planet Pluto. A half hour ago as they lay in a sated tangle in front of the fire.

'Ah Sioux. . . '

'Ummmm.'

'Game's gettin' ready to start.'

'And?'

'Uh. . .watch it?'

'What if I said no?"

'Can't lie. . .be really, really sad. Might even bawl my eyes out.'

She had laughed, slapped him on the ass and told him to go watch the freakin' game. He gave her a big sloppy kiss and a goose, was turning on every T.V. in the suite, pulling on his lucky Cowboys tee shirt and sweat pants.

She had dressed and figured she might as go and order the supplies for the next trip since he and his buds were so busy coaching the game. She waited for a commercial break, though he was still yakin', tapped him on the shoulder.

'Hold up Dean. Yeah baby?'

Sioux held up the keys to the truck.

'Going to get supplies for the trip. You need anything?'

'Get out asshole! Larry you fuckin' blind dude? Sorry Sioux. Couple of cartons of Winston's.'

He dipped and kissed her soundly and whispered. 'Hurry back for some half-time lovin' honey.'

Sioux rolled her eyes.

Although she was still stunned at her fierce love for Johnathan, she was grateful to grab some alone time, to just do her. Before she hit the Alaska Ship Supply Grocery, she wanted to pay a visit to a place she had been curious about and the onion-shaped domes of the Church of the Holy Ascension Russian Orthodox Cathedral jetting into the vivid blue Alaskan sky beckoned. She lived and breathed history, and had made many visits to the great cathedrals of Europe. She was in her element, but only had a short time to make a cursory tour of the collection of books, artwork, artifacts, and icons. Before she left, she kneeled in a back pew and prayed to the God of her mother's people for the safety of her men, strength, and favor.

The folks at the Alaska Ship Supply Grocery, couldn't have been more friendly and accommodating when she told them she was shopping for the Time Bandit and assured her, her purchases would be delivered well before their scheduled cast-off. She took a few bags with her and drove to the boat.

Andy

He was tired and hungry and the crew who were supervising the off-load were in the same boat. And then an angel appeared. Sioux with groceries!

She leapt on deck and took in the scene in seconds.

'Yo! She hollered. 'Anybody hungry?'

Andy replied on the deck hailer. 'Duh?'

'Food coming up in a half hour. This I swear!'

Andy greeted her in the galley as she bustled in.

'Feed me.' He pleaded.

'An army marches on its stomach' She replied. 'Napoleon Bonaparte.'

Andy eased in to the banquet.

She went over to Andy, hugged him tight and kissed his forehead.

'Thank you.'

He hugged her back. 'For what? Rustling that dirt bag Roger out of Dutch? Or giving you a window of opportunity to keep my bat shit crazy brother out of prison?'

'All of the above.' Sioux cooed and got down to some serious cookin'. . .a onion and pepper smothered round steak pasta.

Andy drank in the delicious smells coming from the from the galley as Sioux did her thing.

'So how did you convince him not to kill Roger's slimy ass?'

Sioux just raised a eyebrow and gave him her best Natasha Fatale from Rocky and Bullwinkle.

'Vee hav our ways Dollink.'

Andy chuckled. 'Sioux you continue to amaze.'

Sioux admitted. 'I'm not saying it wasn't touch and go there for a while. But when I left him at the Aleutian he was on his cell with some buddies, totally focused on coaching the Dallas game.'

'I hate his ass.' Andy sourly admitted.

Andy negotiated a break with the processor and called the crew in.

They fell on her pasta, green salad, and hot form the oven garlic bread with determined vengeance. As she was soaking in the love, her cell rang. It was Johnathan.

'Yes sweetie.' She chirped as the crew fake gagged.

'Half-time is long over, where are you?'

'Ah, feeding your starving crew?' She replied.

'Sioux you are spoiling them rotten to the core!' He cautioned.

She turned away from the hungry crew and whispered. 'Really? And just who is the most spoiled, of all my spoiled? Mister watching the game from a luxury suite?'

'Ah, rank has its privileges?' Johnathan offered a weak retort.

'Have you no shame?'

Todd Stanley

Todd approached Sioux and asked to have a word.

'Sioux I just want to tell you how sorry I am for what happened with Roger, and wanted you to know DC will do everything in its power to see to it that he never bothers you again.'

She gave him a level look. 'Thanks Todd, I really hope so.' And left it at that.

'Ah, Sioux I want to show you something.' And lead her to the cramped editing bay. 'I searched him, his gear, and confiscated his laptop before he left. I found this.' When Todd hit enter, Sioux's laughing face popped up, then Sioux cooking, sorting crab, scowling at the camera. Todd stopped the video. That's enough, it gets kinda sick after a bit.'

Sioux had gone very still when she first saw her face on the screen.

'Kinda sick how?'

Todd was very uncomfortable. 'You really don't. . .'

Sioux growled. 'Kinda sick how Todd?'

Todd cleared his throat and actually blushed. 'Some sick sex stuff.' And removed the USB stick that held Roger's little home movie. 'Everything is downloaded on this, and I assure you, no other copy exists. I thought you should know.'

Sioux held out her hand. Todd hesitated then placed it in her palm.

'Thank you Todd. You were right to give me this. You are a true friend.' And kissed his cheek. Todd blushed again.

In the engine room, Sioux examined the USB stick like it was a coiled venomous snake. She was still nauseated from viewing the rest of Roger's little home movie on her laptop. Her first thought was to throw it over board but she could not pollute the resting place of the fathers, and other good men with such filth. She donned a face guard, picked up a hammer, and proceeded to pulverize the drive to dust and swore if Roger ever crossed her path again she would take his life without hesitation.

Johnathan

When it became apparent Sioux wasn't going to return anytime soon he retired to the Sports Bar to finish watching the game and catch the next. His cell rang. Sioux.

'On my way back, Cowboys win?'

'Nah, we was robbed. I'm in the Sports Bar grieving.'

'Bundle up and meet me in front in five.'

'Where we going?'

'See you in five.'

He wondered what was up.

Sioux

She would never tell him about Roger's movie and neither would Todd. But there was something else she needed to tell him. He hadn't pressed her, but there was one last piece of her past to put to rest. As she pulled in to the Aleutian he was outside smoking and pacing. His face brightened when he saw her. How I love this man she thought, and again marveled at the miracle of the Great Spirit that brought him to her.

'Where we goin'? He asked as he jumped in and pulled her in for a kiss.

'To my truth place.' And drove to Summer Bay.

Once again he stood with her in his arms as they took in the spectacular vista view of the Bay and the Bering Sea in the distance.

'I want to tell you how I died.' She began.

* * *

><p><em>In My Time of Dying - Led Zeppelin <em>

_In my time of dying, want nobody to mourn  
>All I want for you to do is take my body home<em>

_Well, well, well, so I can die easy_

_Jesus, gonna make up my dyin' bed._  
><em>Meet me, Jesus, meet me. Meet me in the middle of the air<em>  
><em>If my wings should fail me, Lord. Please meet me with another pair<em>

_Well, well, well, so I can die easy_

_Oh, Saint Peter, at the gates of heaven... Won't you let me in  
>I never did no harm. I never did no wrong<em>

_Oh, Gabriel, let me blow your horn. Let me blow your horn_  
><em>Oh, I never did, did no harm.<em>

_I've only been this young once. I never thought I'd do anybody no wrong_  
><em>No, not once.<em>

_Oh, I did somebody some good. Somebody some good..._  
><em>Oh, did somebody some good. I must have did somebody some good...<em>  
><em>Oh, I believe I did<em>

_I see the smiling faces_  
><em>I know I must have left some traces<em>

_And I see them in the streets_  
><em>And I see them in the field<em>  
><em>And I hear them shouting under my feet<em>  
><em>And I know it's got to be real<em>  
><em>Oh, Lord, deliver me<em>  
><em>All the wrong I've done<em>  
><em>You can deliver me, Lord<em>  
><em>I only wanted to have some fun.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_The final showdown with Louis-Phillippe (who I named for my favorite monarch Louis XIV and his brother __Philippe d'Orleans). Should I end the saga here or would you like more of Sioux and Johnathan? Please Review and let me know. _

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan<span>

She took a breath, prayed to the Gods of both her parents, and began.

'I died in Acapulco, a tragic stumble off a high cliff.'

Johnathan's breath hitched. 'You went off a cliff?'

'Yes.'

She hoped he would understand why she had to go off that cliff, because the circumstances of her past life were that extreme. She continued.

'I went to a lot of places. . . Cartagena, Paris, Zurich, and finally to that cliff in Acapulco.'

Sioux

After getting her affairs in order, meeting with her bankers in Zurich, her the foundation directors in France, and some unsavory characters in Columbia, it was time for her to confront Louis-Philippe. He agreed to see her at his villa in Acapulco. It was perched on a high cliff extending out over the Pacific ocean, on the north end of the bay in the 'traditional' area, where the famous in the mid to late 20th century vacationed. For years she had looked forward to spending most of January there. Louis-Philippe had entertained lavishly and as his hostess she had met and entertained many famous people. She especially held fond memories of the actress Merle Oberon who entranced her with tales from Hollywood's golden age and actor Robert Wolders, her partner who adored her and stood with her until the day she passed.

She had dressed carefully for this meeting in a diaphanous white caftan, gold strappy sandals, her long hair caught in a knot secured by two antique Japanese gold cloisonné sticks Louis-Philippe had gifted her for her thirtieth birthday. Louis-Philippe's long time Japanese majordomo Daisuke greeted her with a bow.

' Konbanwa _(Good Evening)_ Samantha-san.'

Sioux bowed. 'Ogenki desu-ka Ojisan? _(How are you honored Uncle?)_

Daisuke smiled and replied in English. 'Well enough Samantha-san, well enough.'

Sioux placed a loving hand on the frail shoulder of the eighty year old man she loved, and would never see again in this life. She wept in her spirit.

'Where is he?'

'Office.'

The old man's eyes sadly followed her as Sioux walked through the rooms she had designed that opened to the vista of Acapulco Bay. The end was almost at hand.

Unlike the rest of the open airy rooms in the villa, Louis-Philippe's office looked like one of a barrister in Victorian England. All the windows were covered with heavy drapes, mahogany paneling and bookcases filled with rare editions and objects de art collected over a lifetime covered every wall. The room was darkly gloomy, and he sat at an ornate desk still and staring at her as she approached. He did not offer her a chair perhaps looking to make her feel a girl called to the headmaster's office for chastisement. She preferred to stand. . . a grown woman.

'You called Samantha.' He voice was low and clipped.

It was hard to see him clearly in the darkened room but his features and life force were etched in her spirit like a deep gouge cut by a diamond. He bore an uncanny resemblance to Laurence Olivier, especially as a young man. Now in his late seventies, he was a regal lion in winter.

'Our annual meeting isn't scheduled until January, is there something pressing?'

'Yes there is.' Sioux said simply. He waited.

'It is time for me to die.'

Louis-Philippe raised an eyebrow. 'You die for a living.'

'It is time for this life, the life with you for twenty five years to die. I will go to a new life.'

'With your crab fisherman?'

Sioux felt sick and faint from the sharp hit of adrenaline that rocked her. She quickly summoned her training and remained outwardly stoic.

'When you aborted the Bering Sea mission I thought it odd, and went back through your file.'

And patted a thin burgundy portfolio.

'Such a waste really. All the years of the finest education, training, and refinement I invested in you presented on a silver platter to a barely educated, thrill-seeking, brawling, blue collar oaf. Why would I allow you to do such a foolish thing?'

'Because you have no choice.'

Louis-Philippe smiled lazily. 'No, it is you who has no choice mon petite ami.'

Sioux assured him. 'Oh I have choices Louis-Philippe, I have choices, and have made my choice.'

Succinctly she outlined the motions she had put in place that would take down his cartel. He sat back and could not help to take pride at the depth of the thorough precision, and ruthlessness of her work. When she finished, he clapped slowly.

'Ah, the pawn has become a Queen. Believes she has taken out the King and declared Checkmate. Thinks the game over?'

Sioux's face was stone.

'I'm not playing. I'm simply done. You and yours will never touch me or mine. You will abandon the Bering Sea as a target. There are plenty of other seas. You have no need to be greedy.'

He studied her closely.

'You would truly destroy me cher?'

She narrowed her eyes and drilled his like a cold green laser.

'In a heartbeat. Louis-Philippe you know I am a monster, you created me. . .a formidable enemy. Do not make me annihilate you. It will give me no pleasure.'

Slowly he slumped in his chair.

'I feared this day was coming. You have been unhappy for a long time now, the light in your eyes growing dim with malaise of the spirit. Your fisherman has brought back your spirit. He must be a very unusual man. You love him?'

Sioux just nodded.

He held up a hand that trembled slightly.

'Ah, then go. I am an old man with neither the will, nor the energy to fight you.'

'You agree to my terms?'

'Each and every one.'

Sioux knew this man. Knew his word was his honor. He would not deceive her.

'Adieu a jamais.' _(goodbye forever)_

She turned and walked away from her life and fought hot tears. If she were to be completely honest, she had not been an unwilling victim in the course it had taken. She had loved Louis-Philippe in the early years, but the protégé / master dynamic had soured, then strangled long ago. In his way, she believed he had loved her too. There were people like Daisuke who she also loved. But there was no love in her past that could hold her. She was going to be free. . .free to love Johnathan. Free to make a new life that was entirely of her own making. There is fear in freedom. . .the unknown. But she had always been brave.

_After Sioux left, __Daisuke entered the darkened room and expertly hooked Louis-Philippe back up to the oxygen tank and the IV with his pain medication. Perspiration was causing the thick stage make up on his face to begin to run._

_'Ah, my friend.' Louis-Philippe panted. 'I think I pulled it off.'_

_'That is good.' Daisuke knew it was important to him that Samantha-san not know about the cancer that was killing him rapidly._

_'Daisuke she was magnificent.' His winced as he chuckled. 'She actually could have taken me down. Little did she know that I beat her to it. When I go, it all goes with me. And she is in love Daisuke. Now I can die knowing through it all, she managed to keep her spirit intact.' _

_Daisuke nodded as a single tear streaked his cheek. _

Sioux walked along the cliff high above the villa at dusk. Knowing her death needed to be witnessed, she had timed the day of her visit to the party she knew the neighbors, some Saudi prince, was having. She could not be missed by the partiers milling around the pool and balconies. Where she got to the spot she had selected, she quickly scooped up the package she had hidden earlier. As she walked along the cliff edge, she started to stumble as if she was drunk. She noted she had caught the eye of most of the revelers. She stumbled to her knees and as she rose she appeared to lose her balance, arms cart wheeling, she fell back over the cliff out of sight, to the rocks and ocean below.

Johnathan

'The caftan had quickreleasefastening and under it I wore a FS 14 canopy parachute designed for steep descents and steerable. Trouble was, it sucks in higher winds and it was pretty windy that night. That's how I got beat up. Lucky not to have broke my fool neck.'

Johnathan turned her to face him and crushed her. 'Sioux, my legs are shaking. You scare the hell out of me. So it's done?'

She nodded and clung to him like her life depended on him. . .because it did. He raised her chin and held her face in his hands, kissed her gently, then held her eyes.

'I know you love me. You died and came back for me. If I could I'd do the same for you to show you how much I love you. I. Love. You. Always have, always will.'

He had to ask.

'You died. Who are you know?'

Her eyes were shinning as she reached up and traced his face with a trembling hand.

'The girl you met in Homer a lifetime ago. I always kept her identity safe, pure, and legal. I'm still your Sioux my love. Sioux Nighthawk.'

* * *

><p><em>Endless Love - Lionel Richie<em>

_My love,  
>There's only you in my life<br>The only thing that's right_

_My first love,_

_You're every breath that I take  
>You're every step I make<em>

_And I_  
><em>I want to share<em>  
><em>All my love with you<em>  
><em>No one else will do...<em>

_And your eyes  
>Your eyes, your eyes<br>They tell me how much you care  
>Ooh yes, you will always be<br>My endless love_

_Two hearts,_  
><em>Two hearts that beat as one<em>  
><em>Our lives have just begun<em>

_And Forever_  
><em>I'll hold you close in my arms<em>  
><em>I can't resist your charms<em>

_And love_  
><em>and, love<em>  
><em>I'll be a fool<em>  
><em>For you,<em>  
><em>I'm sure<em>  
><em>You know I don't mind<em>  
><em>Oh, you know I don't mind<em>

_'Cause baby you,_  
><em>You mean the world to me<em>  
><em>Oh <em>_I know_  
><em>I've found in you<em>  
><em>My endless love<em>

_Oooh, and love_  
><em>Oh, love<em>  
><em>I'll be that fool<em>  
><em>For you,<em>  
><em>I'm sure<em>  
><em>That You know I don't mind<em>  
><em>Oh you know-<em>  
><em>I don't mind<em>

_And, YES_  
><em>You'll be the only one<em>  
><em>'Cause no one no one can deny<em>  
><em>This love I have inside<em>  
><em>And I'll give it all to you<em>  
><em>My love<em>  
><em>My love, my love<em>  
><em>My endless love<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey ya'll Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! This chapter closes out Book Two. The final (?) book of the Trilogy is titled 'The Girl Who Came To Stay'. In that one Sioux gonna have to battle the 'Mean Girls' of Homer and Seattle and tame her bad boy for good. As always, big thanks to IrishCaptain, wildviolet, wishuy, and the rest of ya for hangin' with me. I can't thank you enough. _

Epilogue

The Time Bandit's last trip was a record breaker. Johnathan found the mother-lode of huge clean crab pulling an average ninety crab per pot and working night and day, filled the boat in a record 48 hours. Then it was a mad dash to the off-load and a wild ride through False Pass to get back to Homer, and they docked Thanksgiving morning. The Hillstrand's always celebrated Thanksgiving at Grandma Jo's, but because of their late arrival dinner was moved back to 5 p.m.

Sioux was at Johnathan's house and nervous as a cornered cat. Andy and Johnathan had sworn Neil to secrecy wanting to surprise the family.

'I don't know, I shouldn't intrude. . .I can meet everyone another time. . .I mean. . .'

Sioux stalled as Johnathan was packing up a big box of king crab that was a traditional part of the feast.

Johnathan turned and gave her a long look. She was a study in simple black; demur turtleneck sweater, leather vest, tight jeans stuffed into red snakeskin boots, her hair parted in the middle and flowing over her shoulders, simple gold hoop earrings, looking real close to bolting. He took her in his arms, rocked her, cupped her chin and kissed her softly.

'I love you. Do you love me?'

'You know I do.'

'Do you want anything bad to happen to me?'

Sioux was confused. 'What kind of question is that? You are my life, of course I don't want anything bad to happen to you.'

'Then you are coming with me to this Thanksgiving dinner, because if Mom and Grandma find out I didn't bring you, they're gonna beat my ass to death. Get your jacket and let's ride.' And gave her a rough crack on the ass.

Grandma Jo's cabin always seemed to expand like the Weasley's house in Harry Potter to hold the boisterous Hillstrand clan. Johnathan knew his mother and grandmother would be in the kitchen so he lead Sioux around to the back door. He poked his head into the warm kitchen that was a beehive of activity, delicious aromas, and heaping pots and pans.

'Crab legs anyone?' He grinned.

Momma Joan looked up from the gravy she was stirring on the stove and gave him a big smile.

'There you are! Talk about cutting it down to the wire!'

'Close the door and stop letting the draft in!' Grandma Jo scolded as she sat at the small kitchen table where she 'supervised' the proceedings.

Johnathan looked back at Sioux and pulled her in the door behind him.

'Gotta a surprise for you.' He announced and pushed Sioux in front of him.

Momma Joan looked back over her shoulder, Grandma Jo looked up, and both had the same thought. . .no it couldn't be.

Sioux smiled shyly.

'Sioux!' Both women exclaimed. Momma Joan flew to her, wiped her hands on her apron and took her face in her hands.

'Oh my Lord, it's a miracle!' He eyes filled as she examined the face of the beautiful woman she had last seen as a grieving girl, and hugged her tight.

She looked up at Johnathan who was beaming and scolded as she held Sioux.

'Where? How? Why didn't you tell me? Oh Sioux, you're so beautiful. What a Thanksgiving blessing!'

'Come here girl.' Grandma Jo demanded.

Sioux walked over to the table and knelt in front of her. Grandma Jo held her face in her small hands and searched it as Sioux's lips trembled and her unforgettable green eyes swam with tears.

'Took you long enough, but you made it back.'

Sioux hugged her small body, laid her head on her lap and sobbed as Grandma Jo stroked her hair. Joan was crying as she knelt and rubbed Sioux's back, then Johnathan lost it and bent over and wrapped his arms around all three as they weep in thanksgiving.

Andy watched from the doorway and had to gulp back _his_ hot tears. He shook himself, cleared his throat and blustered in. 'I'm starving! What? Why is everybody bawling and there's no cookin' going on?

They all straightened. Jo wiped Sioux's tears, Joan wiped Johanthan's and he wiped hers.

'As usual you display the sensitivity of a cockroach.' Johnathan's voice was rough.

Andy beamed at his mother and grandmother.

'So you liked our surprise? Wait 'til you hear about Sioux fishing with us.'

Joan was shocked. 'What? You were out there fishin'?'

Johnathan grabbed Sioux in a rough hug.

'Best damn engineer/cook we ever had.'

Neil lounged in the doorway. 'Yeah Ma, they're threatening to fire my sorry butt.'

Sioux hurried over to give him a big hug. 'You're the man Neil, I was just filling in.'

Neil laughed, picked Sioux up and swung her around.

Jo was all business. Dinner was set to start in a half hour, and surprise or no surprise, it would not be late.

'Neil, put that girl down and help your brothers with the crab.' She ordered.

As Johnathan headed out with Andy and Neil, stopped and gave Sioux a hug, kiss on the cheek, and a 'I told you so look'.

Jo and Joan shared a look that spoke volumes.

Dinner had been a blur of food, family, and friends. Grandma Jo had retired at 9 p.m. saying it was past her bedtime and told Sioux to come see her tomorrow for a nice long chat, then told Neil who was staying with her to be sure to lock the back door or a bear might get in. Neil, as if he hadn't heard the same admonishment for the 768,000 time groaned.

'Yesss Grandma.'

Sioux and Joan were washing up in the kitchen and chatting comfortably.

'. . .so you're in the Aleutian bar about to sock Johnathan when Andy recognized you?'

Sioux had to chuckle at the memory of their first meeting.

'Yep. Was gonna sock him good for throwing my stuff on the floor.'

Joan gave Sioux an appraising look.

'He looks good. Happy. Chill as you kids say. And any fool can see the two of you adore one other.'

Sioux hoped she wasn't blushing.

'Ah yeah. . .we uh. . .'

Joan placed her hand on hers and smiled.

'Baby, I've been worried about him. Tonight, for the first time in a long time, I'm not worried.'

Sioux took a deep breath.

'I love him.'

Joan laughed.

'Well of course you do, you always have.'

Sioux was shocked. 'How could you. . .?'

Joan rolled her eyes. 'Kids, always think grown-ups are stupid. Oh, you loved him back then, and he sure loved you. It was the sweetest thing I ever saw.'

Unbeknownst to Sioux and his mother, Johnathan had been lounging in the doorway during their exchange. He entered, leaned over Sioux, held her tight, and rested his chin on her head.

'Love her even more today Ma. Like a grown man ought to love a woman. . .finally figured that out.'

Momma Joan gave Johnathan 'the look' every child, no matter their age, knows and fears.

'Now you listen to me Johnathan Wesley Hillstrand, God doesn't perform miracles like the one that brought Sioux back to you and us every day. Now I'll be praying every day, hard and long'

And poked him hard in the arm with each word. 'That. You. Don't. Blow. It.'

'Ooouch Ma!' Johnathan whined and rubbed his arm.

Sioux was smiling a Cheshire cat grin and teased.

'Ooooh if you act up I'm gonna tell and you're gonna get it!'

Joan then smiled and gave them both a kiss and a pat on the cheek

'You just let me know Sioux. . .just let me know.' And went to join the others in the living room.

Johnathan roughly turned Sioux, and gave her an evil look.

'So you're gonna fink me out to Ma are ya?'

Sioux smile was smug.

'Oh hell yeah! I'm gonna need some big guns to help keep _you_ in line!'

He leaned in closer and whispered with mock menace.

'And who's gonna help me keep _you_ in line Miss 'Subject To Do Crazy Shit'?'

'Ah, I guess that would be _my _job bro.' Andy drawled as he entered and gave Johnathan a high-five and pinched both Sioux's cheeks.

He shook his head and gave them both a level, hard look.

'You two crazy fools are going to need all the help you can get to make it. . .Lord have mercy on us all.'

The End

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Celebrate Me Home - Kenny Loggins<strong>_

_Home for the holidays,  
>I believe I've missed each and every face,<br>Come on and play my music,  
>Let's turn on the love light in the place<em>

It's time I found myself,  
>Totally surrounded in your circles<br>Whoa, my friends

Please, celebrate me home,  
>Give me a number,<br>Please, celebrate me home  
>Play me one more song,<br>That I'll always remember,  
>And I can recall,<br>Whenever I find myself too all alone,  
>I can sing me home.<p>

_Please, celebrate me home,  
>Give me a number,<br>Please, celebrate me home  
>Play me one more song,<br>That I'll always remember,  
>I can recall,<br>Whenever I find myself too all alone,  
>I can make believe I've never gone,<br>I never know where I belong,  
>Sing me home.<em>

_Please, celebrate me home,_  
><em>Give me a number,<em>  
><em>Please, celebrate me home<em>  
><em>Play me one more song,<em>

_Celebrate, celebrate_  
><em>Celebrate me home<em>

_Please, celebrate me home,_  
><em>Well I'm finally here,<em>  
><em>But I'm bound to roam,<em>  
><em>Come on celebrate me home<em>  
><em>Well I'm finally here,<em>  
><em>But I'm bound to roam,<em>  
><em>Come on celebrate me home<em>  
><em>Well I'm finally here,<em>  
><em>But I'm bound to roam,<em>

_Come on celebrate me home_  
><em>Please, celebrate me home,<em>  
><em>Please, celebrate me home,<em>


End file.
